Calm him down!
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Cuz she is the only one who can calm him down before a huge show! Naitlyn!


**Here is a random one-shot that I thought up and had to get out of my head because I couldnt fall asleep it was just bouncing about with ideas coming outta everywhere. **

"Breathe Nate, Breathe..." Nate told himself over and over again as he sat in his dressing room looking in the mirror before him. He was about to perform live on his first ever live awards show that was broad casted live across the whole world. Man did Nate hate the word live! He closed his eyes as he began hyperventilating and pulling and messing with his clothes. He had always been the quiet and shy one in Connect 3. It worked great when the 'ladies' miss took it for him being the strong and silent type when he was really just scared out of his mind.

"Nate?" there was a knocking on his door and he turned around.

"Come in" he said hesitantly quickly fixing his clothes knowing that if it was his stylist she would freak out if a single piece of fabric was out of place. But it wasn't his designer, no it was someone much more important. It was his long time girlfriend Caitlyn Gellar. They had met at Camp Rock when they were young and Nate wasn't yet famous. They began dating at age 14 and had been going steady for the past 2 years. Nate inhaled deeply when he saw Caitlyn. She was wearing a low cut, short, brilliant green bubble dress. Her hair was in it usual messy curls, just with half of it pulled back into a Semi-Pony and she was wearing a pair of heels, which was a huge accomplishment for her since she only ever wore converse flats.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked slowly walking over to him.

"Uh...Y-Yea-h" said Nate in a high pitched voice that cracked in the middle. Caitlyn laughed her brilliant laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck standing in front of him.

"Sure you are..." she said cheekily.

"I am, I really am...I'm gonna do this, and If i mess up So what?" Nate said trying to convince himself more than Caitlyn. Nate was an OCD perfectionist freak. It was one of the things caitlyn loved about him. She loved the way he bit his lip, scrunched his nose and knitted his eyebrows together in frustration if even the smallest thing, such as being passed his guitar, went wrong. He would practice things only he noticed about the show, one hundred times and it still wouldn't be good enough. And caitlyn loved every single part of it.

"Okay...I believe in you baby..." she said smiling and sitting on his lap. Nate sighed.

"Maybe I cant...oh God, what if I fall...what if I break one of my guitar strings? What if I am totally off key? What if-" Nate said quickly and Caitlyn shut him up with a kiss.

"What if you shut up, made out with me until you need to go on stage, rock out and enjoy an amazingly awesome night with your girlfriend?" she said laughing.

"I think that's a way better 'what if...'" Nate said smirking at her. She kissed his lips as he rested his arms tightly around her waist.

"Mr Gray we're ready for you... oops sorry" said a woman with a head set and speaker attached to the side of her head. She quickly closed the door as Caitlyn and Nate blushed.

"I guess I better go..." Nate said pushing a stray hair behind Caitlyns ear.

"You'll do great! I love you!" She said kissing his lips and jumping off his lap.

"I love you too sweetie. You always know how to calm me down when no one else can!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and they left the room heading toward the stage.

"Hey whats an amazing girlfriend expecting a great birthday gift for?" she asked laughing.

"Your right!" Nate said laughing along with her. He bent down and kissed her nose and she giggled.

"I'm going to go take my seat. Good luck I know you ll be great!" she exclaimed and began running down a hallway tripping and running into random people and things. Nate chuckled and shook his head as people began putting things in his ears and handing him a guitar. And oddly enough as the curtain began lifting and Shane looked over and winked saying "You ready to rock?" Nate didn't feel a single ounce of fear. He just kept his eyes on Caitlyn and sang his heart out to her. Because after all she was the most amazing, beautiful, and talented girlfriend out there who was expecting a great birthday gift. And Nate was sure he would not disappoint her.

**I hope you all liked it. Im pretty proud of it, especially since it litterally popped into my head 20 minutes before I posted it. Which is about 12:15AM where I am and its now 12:35AM. So yah I think its pretty darn good for being completely thought up and written in 20 minutes. But anyway enough of my rambling...Rate it even if you hate it!**


End file.
